


It Started with a Winchester

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Getting Together, No Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 21:45:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10705761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sarah and Becky meet in a chat room because of their mutual failed relationships with Sam Winchester. When they decide to meet in real life to form a possible fan club for their favorite hunter slash world savior, neither expect what happens next.





	It Started with a Winchester

**_sarahb.liever:_** You know I dated Sam Winchester once. It was short lived but, I still remember him.

 ** _BeckyWinchester176:_** You dated him? I was married to him… For like a week.

 ** _sarahb.liever:_** Married?! Holy cow. He doesn’t do long-term very well, does he?

 ** _BeckyWinchester176:_** You can say that again. I knew I had to let him go – saving the world was just too important. I helped him with a case too!

 ** _sarahb.liever:_** Me too! It was a haunted painting. SO scary.

 ** _BeckyWinchester176:_** I had to deal with a demon. And I met CROWLEY.

 ** _sarahb.liever:_** The demon from the books? He’s real?!

 ** _BeckyWinchester176:_** Oh yeah. And so scary. But he had to help with the demon thing too.

 ** _sarahb.liever:_** Man, I bet you were terrified. At least you had Sam there to protect you. He doesn’t get enough love, you know?

 ** _BeckyWinchester176:_** I. KNOW. Everyone’s all about Dean and how much Dean’s done to save the world but what about Sam?! He jumped into the Pit with the DEVIL.

 ** _sarahb.liever:_** RIGHT?! I dunno. I feel like there should be a club for us Sam girls. It’s too hard to find a true one, ya know?

 ** _BeckyWinchester176:_** OMG. That’s an AWESOME idea!!! We should find a way to like, meet up and start one!

 ** _sarahb.liever:_** That’s a great plan!! I’ll PM you my contact info and we can see if we can meet up!

 

Becky bounced her foot on the concrete, looking around the semi-crowded street. She was actually nervous. She’d met other Supernatural fans before, but there was something special about Sarah. Maybe it was because she’d actually dated Sam? She knew it wasn’t just a book series – these men were _real_ and really saving the world.

She took another drink of her coffee to calm her nerves, looking around again. Sarah was at the end of the block. She waved when she spotted Becky, all smiles.

Becky’s cheeks began to burn. She was even more gorgeous in real life. And a perfect fit for Sam – how did he ever let her go?

Becky rose when Sarah slipped into the outdoor café gate, gasping a little when she was pulled into a tight hug.

“It’s so good to finally meet you in real life,” Sarah said.

“Yeah! You know, I went through every Supernatural book to find your story and it was Provenance, wasn’t it? The painting with the ghost girl and the razor?”

Sarah nodded, taking a seat. Becky passed over the other coffee. “I didn’t know what you liked, I hope it’s okay.”

Sarah beamed and took a sip. “Thank you. But yeah, it was Provenance. I had nightmares about that little girl for a month.”

“Oh I bet. It almost gave me nightmares just _reading_ it. It’s too bad Sam had to leave – you two were perfect for each other.”

“Yeah, but I get it. He’s gotta save the world and all that. And… That codependency on Dean. I didn’t know it was that bad until I read the books.”

“Oh it’s _that_ bad. And they wonder why people think they’re dating.”

Sarah laughed, nodding. “Right? I feel like if they weren’t brothers—I could see it.”

“Have you read any fanfiction about them?”

Sarah shook her head. “Not much. I’m kinda new to the fandom, just searching for any new information on Sam, really.”

“I wrote some – it’s not very good, but—“

“I’d love to read it,” Sarah said eagerly, and Becky’s blush deepened.

“Uh, sure. Um… Well, we could go back to my apartment. I have some ideas for the fanclub thing if you wanna go over them.”

Sarah nodded, rising and grabbing her coffee. “Sounds good. Lead the way. Did you drive?”

“No, I walked, I live only a block or so away.”

“I drove, if you wanna guide me, I can drive us there and park my car so I don’t run the meter out.” Becky smiled.

“Sure. Come on.”

***

Becky wished she had cleaned before having Sarah over. It wasn’t that her apartment was _messy_ … Just cluttered. Sarah still smiled, looking around.

“You’ve got a great eye for art,” She said, stepping up to a piece Becky had hanging on her wall.

“Thank you. Oh, your dad – he ran an art gallery. I guess you know a lot about it.”

“Eh,” Sarah shrugged, “got tired of it after a while, but some stuff stuck. This piece is gorgeous but I don’t know the artist.”

“Oh, because it’s just one of my friends. They have a little shop where they sell some of their stuff and I really liked it.”

Sarah turned, shrugging her coat off. “I’d love to meet them one day.”

Becky’s grin grew wider. “Sure! I mean—If you don’t get sick of me.”

“Why would you think I’d get sick of you?”

Becky shrugged, walking over to her couch and pushing some throw pillows to the floor so Sarah could sit. “Everyone does. I’ve got a very loud personality and I come on way too strong for some people, so.”

“Well I like the loudness. I think it’s unique. And I’m stuck around high class snobs half the day every day,” Sarah explained, taking a seat next to her. “I need a little unique in my life.”

Becky lowered her head, her cheeks burning. “Well, thank you.”

Sarah laughed a little and reached out, tucking her hair behind her ear. “You don’t have to be embarrassed. I mean – We started talking because we got ditched by the same guy. I don’t think either of us are batting a hundred.”

Becky laughed as well, looking back up and nodded. “I guess not. Um, so this fanclub—“ She cleared her throat and grabbed her notebook, scooting a little closer to Sarah as she began to talk through the details.

 

Afternoon turned to evening without either woman really noticing. They were caught up in conversation about everything – the fan club, Sam in general, Dean, Castiel, Chuck, even mundane, everyday things like Becky’s blog and Sarah’s psychology degree.

It was Sarah’s grumbling stomach that finally drew their attention to the time.

“Oh God, you probably have to get back to the city,” Becky worried.

“I gotta eat,” Sarah argued. “How about you come to dinner with me? My treat.”

“Really? I mean – You don’t have to.”

“I want to. Today’s been really fun. The most fun I’ve had in… Quite a while, actually.”

Becky grinned as wide as she could manage and nodded. “I’d like that. Um, lemme get changed and then we can find somewhere?”

Sarah nodded, leaning back on the couch and picking up Becky’s notebook as she rose, nearly skipping to the bedroom.

She couldn’t quite figure out _what_ was going on with her and Sarah. She was enamored, that was for sure. She’d never really put herself in a category when it came to sexuality, so it could be – but Sarah was gorgeous. And probably _very_ straight. No way would she be into someone like Becky. It was just a friendly dinner. Despite the thoughts running through her mind, Becky couldn’t help but be at least a _little_ hopeful.

***

They found a nice, casual Italian place without searching too hard. Dinner followed the same way the afternoon had, with a continuous stream of pleasant conversation. Sarah teased her about the amount of food she could put away for such a small person, and Becky blushed as red as the wine they were sharing.

Speaking of wine, Becky knew she was delightfully tipsy by the time they ordered dessert. She knew her inhibitions were lowered even after a few drinks, but it was just so _nice_ being with Sarah. She didn’t want the evening to end.

But, as with all good things, the end was nearing. They were finishing up a shared dessert – the most delicious chocolate cake Becky had ever eaten, and Sarah was pulling her wallet out of her purse, still telling a story about one of her art professors in college. Without thinking much about it, Becky leaned forward, pressing her lips against Sarah’s when she looked up.  
Sarah gasped, pulling back quickly. Becky’s eyes widened and she covered her lips with her fingers, cheeks pinking up.

“I’m so sorry – I don’t know why I did that. I—I’ll go—“ Becky rose, scrambling for her coat. Sarah rose and grabbed her wrist, stilling her.

“Stop. Becky—“

“I’m sorry, Sarah, I—I told you I scare everyone away. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.”

“You didn’t. You just surprised me is all. Becky, I _like_ you. I just didn’t know if you were… You know, into me that way.”

“Are you kidding? You’re absolutely perfect.” Becky flushed a little. “I sound creepy.”

“No. Thank you, it’s—It’s really nice to hear someone speak kindly, you know?”

Becky smiled shyly. “So you don’t hate me?”

“For what? Kissing me? I’m glad you did. I’ve been trying to work up the nerve to kiss you all night, actually.”  
“Really?” Becky’s voice cracked a little, her eyes brightening with an undertone of excitement.

“Yeah, really. So… How about we try that again once I pay and we get outside? I won’t act like I just got bit this time.”

Becky giggled and nodded, pulling her coat on. “Yeah. I’d really like that.”

Sarah tugged hers on and walked to the front with Becky to pay. Along the way, she grabbed her hand, twining their fingers.

Becky’s heart leapt into her throat at the simple action. They might have met each other because of a Winchester – but this was going to be a romance that would outlast any novel.


End file.
